


Consequences

by kellsbells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, F/F, Full angst people, Lena goes full evil, No backsies this time, more than one character death, no happy ending, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells
Summary: Kara sighed. This was it. She followed the line of the black and green stiletto boots, past the knee and up to the armoured pants. The top half was a parody of sorts, the Crest of El in red with a green dagger stabbed through it. Green Dagger had beaten her almost to death, and now it was time for her to finish this.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> No happy ending here, friends. All angst, all the way. Please don't read if you're gonna be upset by something blatantly angsty and terrible. Life's too short. For those of you who enjoy the pain, carry on.

* * *

Kara choked on blood, coughing it up helplessly. It poured from the corners of her mouth. She could hear shouting, somewhere out in the distance. Or maybe it was right next to her. That last hit had shaken her pretty hard. Who knew what it had done to her brain?

There was a weight on her throat, suddenly, and Kara sighed. This was it. She followed the line of the black and green stiletto boots, past the knee and up to the armoured pants. The top half was a parody of sorts, the Crest of El in red with a green dagger stabbed through it. Green Dagger had beaten her almost to death, and now it was time for her to finish this.

“What… what did I do to you?” Kara asked, choking up yet more of her own blood.

“You really don’t know, Kara?”

The voice had been disguised, before, and even though she had tried hard, she couldn’t make out the voice beneath. Now, however, it wasn’t disguised at all. Her eyes widened.

“Lena,” she said gently, finally understanding.

“Yes, Kara. It’s me.”

Green Dagger’s helmet disappeared, the same way that Kara’s disappeared when she was using the suit that Lena had made for her. The suit made to protect her. Clearly, they’d come a long way from that.

Lena looked down at her in contempt.

“You fooled me for such a long time. I’m an intelligent person, Kara, so all I can think is that… I wanted to be deceived. I wanted to have two friends, two people who supported me without question, and so I didn’t think about the strange things you said or did. I didn’t let myself think about how much you and Supergirl were alike. I let it all slide, all of your idiocy. I thought Kryptonians were supposed to be smart. If I hadn’t been so blind, I would have realised so much earlier that you were using me, spying on me, pretending to care so that you could control the Luthor, keep me under your influence so that I wouldn’t find a way to kill you and your precious cousin. You know, I killed Lex for you. To keep you safe. I killed my own brother. For you. Imagine how I felt when he told me the truth as he died. Imagine the pain!”

Kara blinked. Her head was swimming. This… it couldn’t be true, could it? Lena had been by her side all of this time, comforting her and making her feel better when Green Dagger had once again injured her or someone she loved. The last time, with Eliza – it had been way too close. And Lena, afterwards… she’d held Kara oh-so-carefully, reassuring her that everything would be okay, that they would find this woman and stop her. And then… she’d kissed Kara. They had kissed, and it was one of the best things to happen to Kara in a long time. That kiss was… transcendent, and despite all of the horrible things that had been happening, Kara had felt hopeful. With Lena by her side, she could do anything.

“You… you did all this? To hurt me?” she finally choked out. The vision in her right eye was fading.

“Of course. I couldn’t do any less for you, Kara Zor-El. I wanted to make sure you had the same experience as I did. Feeling like someone really cared for you, feeling secure and whole and then… loving that person so much that you kill someone you love to save them. Only then finding out that they’ve been using you the whole time. It’s a real shame that Alex found out. I’d hoped there would be time to sleep with you before I stabbed you in the heart with Kryptonite.”

Kara was crying, she could feel it. But everything was fading, and she knew it was all over, no matter what she did.

“It isn’t true,” she said, her voice as clear as she could make it. “I know you’ll never believe me. But it’s not true. I never befriended you to use you, to watch over you. You won me over, Lena Luthor. I believed in you the moment you told me you were trying to make a name for yourself outside of your family. You have so much heart, so much strength. So whatever he told you? It was a lie. I love you, Lena Luthor, both as my best friend and as an almost-lover. Even if all that was to hurt me, it was real for me. I hope that you can forgive yourself one day, Lee. Rao’s blessing upon you. And… if you would… tell Alex I’m sorry I let her down, and that I love her.”

Her voice was beginning to fade. Lena was still looking down at her, and while her expression hadn’t changed from its sneer, there was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Kara smiled at her. Lena’s eyes hardened.

“I’d be delighted to pass it on, Kara darling,” she said, tone sickly-sweet. “But you could just tell her yourself!”

She lifted her foot from Kara’s throat, then lifted her prone body effortlessly, grinning down at her. The edges of Kara’s broken ribs scraped together and she let out a weak scream of pain. Lena turned them both around and Kara stared as she saw her sister hanging from the ceiling, hands and feet chained. Her head was hanging down, blood dripping from her face. Kara couldn’t tell if she was alive.

“Alex!” She called her sister’s name with all the strength she had, setting off a coughing fit.

Alex’s head lifted.

“Kara! Let her go, you monster!” she growled at Lena.

Lena looked at her coolly before shooting at her with a blast of heat vision. It hit Alex in the arm, setting her clothing on fire. Someone laughed from behind Kara, then walked over and extinguished the flames.

“Can’t have you dying too soon, now, can we?” Lena said brightly.

“Please, Lena. Leave her alone. She didn’t do a thing to you. She only kept my secret for my sake. Please. Don’t. I’m going to die; we both know that. Don’t kill Alex.”

Lena laughed.

“You think I care about Alex? She was just as bad as you. She told me she was the one who wouldn’t let me tell you in the beginning, the one who didn’t want you to know me at all. She deserves whatever she’s given. And you – you get to watch!”

“Lena. This isn’t you. I know I’ve hurt you. And I’m going to pay for that. But you don’t need to have this on your soul. You’re a good person. Let my death be the end of this. Then you can go somewhere else, go live a happy life. You deserve it. You deserve happiness. I’m only sorry I hurt you so much.”

Kara was pleading with Lena, and she felt, for a moment, that she had gotten through to her former best friend. But then Lena’s face changed, once again hardening.

“Sorry, Kara dear. It’s way too late for any of that.”

Lena turned, and Kara drew together the last of her strength, leaping out of Lena’s grasp and between her and Alex. The heat vision meant for Alex hit her instead, and it seemed that Kara’s powers were truly gone, because it cut through her like butter. She felt everything slipping away. The last thing she heard was the crack of the sniper’s bullet, meant for Lena’s brain, that instead entered hers. She fell backwards and smiled at her sister before Rao took her home.

Lena Luthor stood and looked at what she had wrought, her heart turning to ice. She’d done this, and now there were consequences. She didn’t resist as she was taken in, none-too-gently, though she could have killed every one of the agents and police who handled her during the next few weeks. She pled guilty at her trial, glad that she’d already signed the papers that made L-Corp the property of Sam Arias. She spoke only to confirm her guilt, and when she lay in the chamber where she was to die by lethal injection, she saw James Olsen on the other side of the curtain. Eliza, her left arm missing, was next to him. Nia, Brainy, Mon-El, Imra, Winn, Kelly. They were all looking at her, faces pale, tears in their eyes. She kept her face impassive. She wondered momentarily where Alex was – Alex must have wanted to see this. Her question was answered moments later when her former friend entered the room in scrubs. It was fitting, she supposed, that Kara’s sister be the one to end her pitiful life.

“You might think I’m here for revenge,” Alex said, quietly, as she began to hook Lena up to the machines that were going to kill her. She was kind enough to make the injections from Kryptonite-tipped needles almost painless. “I’m not. When the whole thing was happening, when Green Dagger was attacking all of us, Kara turned to me one night. She said, “Please keep Lena safe. No matter what happens to me. Keep her safe. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt because she knows me. She’s been the best friend and I couldn’t live with it if something happened to her. I want you to promise.” What could I do? I promised. Since that was the last time we spoke, I feel like… it was the last thing she ever asked of me. And I can’t keep you safe from the consequences of your own actions. But I did make sure you had a fair trial. There were a number of government agencies who wanted to dissect you, to find out what gave you this power. I did that for Kara’s sake. And I’m doing this for Kara’s sake. I cooked up a painless cocktail of gold Kryptonite and extra-strength drugs that will let you slip away painlessly.”

Lena looked at her in puzzlement.

“Why?” she asked. It was to be her last word.

“Because Kara asked me, and I loved her. I would do anything for her. So it’s time for you to go to sleep, Luthor. May Rao forgive you. None of us ever will.”

Lena swallowed, and Alex nodded to another doctor before pressing one button, then another. Lena’s world began to swim around her, and she thought of Kara’s eyes, the way she’d looked at Lena when they kissed. Lena slipped away into the dark, and no-one but her mother Lillian mourned her.

Consequences were a bitch.


End file.
